Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, are used for storing data that is accessed by a computer system. Computer systems, such as desktop computer systems, are typically manufactured with a specific storage capacity defined by the size of installed hard disk drives. Many current and proposed uses of computer systems, such as the storage of media files (e.g., audio files and video files), can quickly use all installed storage capacity. In order to supplement the storage capacity, additional hard disk drives are typically added to the computer system.
Currently, increasing storage capacity for a desktop computer system involves either installing an additional internal hard disk drive or purchasing and connecting an external hard disk drive. Installing an internal hard disk drive is a complicated task that requires a user to access the internal components of the computer system, which many users do not feel comfortable performing. Moreover, typical desktop computer systems have a limited number of drive bays for inserting additional internal hard disk drives. On the other hand, external hard disk drives are typically connecter through individual ports of the computer system, and are limited to the number of ports. Moreover, external hard disk drives require connection to a power supply. Thus, as the number of external hard disk drives increases, the number of computer ports and power supply connections increases, requiring additional cabling, and increasing the complexity of the system. Furthermore, external disk drives are separate units having many different form factors, each of which must be placed near the computer system, requiring substantial desk or shelf space.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.